OneSided: Paws on the Catwalk
by Emanuelle Lazuli
Summary: Saburo turns into a cat thanks to Keroro's accident and is eventually adopted by Natsumi... Saburo will soon learn what he truly feels for her... NxS
1. 1st Chapty: Showt Intwo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sergeant Keroro! But there's no harm in dreaming, right? Nyuu!**

**"One-Sided:Paws on the Catwalk"**

**1st chapter: Intro…**

There are some who say that every household hides a peculiar secret. Lying underneath the basement of the Hinata residence lays a series of activities held by two frog-like aliens.

"Kukuku" the yellow-colored frog chuckled. "I have finally adjusted the animal-to-human changing ray!"

"Really? You finally fixed it Kururu!" The green one squeaked with anticipation.

"KUKUKUKU! Yes, of course Sergeant Keroro. I've also added some new features. So, why not give it a test run?" Kururu spoke with a creepy smirk.

"Good idea, Sergeant Major Kururu… I'll be off then " Keroro said as he frolicked towards the hover board.

"Kerokerokero…" Keroro snickered in a sing sung manner. "Now, who could we try this ray on? Hmmm…"

Not before long Keroro spotted Giroro spending some quality time with his cat friend, evil ideas and thoughts rumbled inside his head.

"It's just a test run and it's for the good of the Pekopon invasion." Keroro thought. And ZAAAP went the ray as it hit the innocent cat. Giroro's eyes grew big in bewilderment as the cat he was petting became a girl. (Does it remind you of an episode? Nyuu! ^_^) The cat-girl was about to pounce on him when suddenly Giroro screamed and started to run.

"WAAAAH!: went the escaping Giroro towards oblivion.

"Oh, Master Giroro, wait! I can finally talk to you!" The cat-girl said cheerfully as she chased her master.

"Well, well, well… It finally works like a charm! I can't wait to try it out on the others!" Keroro said as he rushed towards his hover board. But before he could reach it, Giroro has already returned to his senses and launched a missile right on Keroro. BOOOM! The ray slipped from Keroro's flippers and it accidentally fired a beam.

"Whew... Good thing no one was there." Keroro whispered.

The chase was on. Keroro on the lead- running for his dear life, followed by an angry Giroro- who was being chased by a love sick cat-girl!

Little does our dear alien friend knew. Someone was actually shot by the ray.

A blinding light covered the poor silver-haired boy, which in turn transformed him into a CAT!

"Ugghh… What just happened?" Saburo mewed. His head started to throb. He placed his paws on his forehead. When. "P-paws? What's going on here?" He felt very strange. He continued walking. He felt very dizzy. More likely, nauseated, in fact… He could not compose himself any longer, he was going to faint. Before he passed out, he saw a pink-haired girl and reflected through her eyes, was a- silver cat.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

Hehehehehe… That was only an intro. With Giroro out of the way we can begin the real story! No offense to Giroro fans! Yey! What will happen to Saburo? Who was that girl that found him? Read the next Chapter to find out, PWEASE! NYUUU!^_^


	2. 2nd Chapty: Feline Catastrophe

**2nd Chapter: Feline Catastrophe**

**Morning….**

"Yaaaawn…" went the silver cat as it stretched itself. "Wow, never have I slept this well in my entire teenage life."

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," a girl's voice cooed "I bet your hungry."

The cat slowly approached the bowl of food. Oh boy, was he hungry. He finished the contents of the bowl in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, my! You sure are hungry. I'll get you some more. Wait there, okay?" She patted the cat on the head and quickly stood to fetch more food.

"Never thought that cat food could be that delicious."

"…"

"Wait"

"WAIT!"

"C-CAT FOOOD!" Saburo finally snapped to full awareness… OMG!

He was turned into a CAT! For goodness sake! How could he not notice earlier or more like how could he forget! He turned nervously into the bowl of water. It reflected a silver cat's face with blue eyes.

"This must be a dream." He said to reassure himself.

He splashed himself with water but to his demise it was not a dream. It was a NIGHTMARE! Saburo did whatever he can to wake himself but every attempt have hurt him. All attempts failed, big time. Concluding, this was no dream, it was real. Fearsomely real.

"What logical explanation can possibly turn a human into a cat? What the heck is going on!" Saburo murmured.

After a few moments, it finally struck him. He recalled that there was that blinding light and a somewhat familiar scream of a somewhat familiar alien. Even logic can't explain that. And yes, Saburo finally got the equation why he got into this catastrophe. He concluded that he has been used as an experiment by those dastardly frogs. Oh, what sweet revenge he'll put them through when he returns back to normal. And baffled him was the big question. How will he turn back to being human?

He quickly ran to the door but to his demise, he couldn't reach the doorknob. To add to the pile of dumb luck, he also forgot the pen Kururu gave him at his house. Just great. As if nothing worst is about to happen.

"Oh, NO!" Saburo mewed. Where was he exactly? Whose house was this? How long has he been sleeping? What if the owners were actually from some far of continent, far from those pesky aliens!

"NOOOOOO!" Saburo meowed louder. He started scratching the door. Panic was about to run through his veins. When suddenly, three familiar faces appeared. The Hinata family. Whew… Was he relieved. Another question occurred to him. How can he persuade them his actually Saburo?

Saburo did everything possible with the cats flexible body. Sadly, the Hinata family just clapped out of amusement, awe and wonder. He guessed, having alien invasions just made weird things seem so ordinary to them.

"Amazing! What a talented cat, Natsumi!" Ms. Hinata said.

"Sis, where did you find it? Is it an alien or some sort?" Fuyuki asked curiously.

"Koyuki and I found it lying on the street in such a poor state. I just couldn't bear to leave a helpless creature out in the open. Also, Fuyuki! as if we don't have any more alien problems at hand!" Natsumi protested.

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying possibilities. Hehehe… Anyway, Mom can we keep it?" Fuyuki begged…

"Ask your sister first. You know how she feels about cats." Ms. Hinata answered with worried eyes.

Since the incident with Giroro's cat, Natsumi felt hurt and somehow avoided cats.

"Sis?" Fuyuki questioned.

"I'm not so sure. What if…" Natsumi said with the sound of disappointment in her voice but before she could continue Saburo, the cat, went towards her and brushed himself on her legs.

Saburo assessed the situation. No way was he going to be sent to a pound of some sort. He's finally above the alien's base. He felt awkward purring like this but what can he do? He is a cat, afterall… He did his best. Showing his cat cuteness. Even doing the famous poor, defenseless, homeless and adorable cat eyes. With that final touch, who on earth would send a cat away. Natsumi cradled Saburo and named him Natsuri. Saburo was proud of himself. Too proud that is. He should try to find those aliens soon. This cat thing is getting to him. Seriously getting to him.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

YEY! I've finished the second chapter! Hope some people like it. It needs a lot of work, though! We are just getting to the good part. So, please hang on! NYUU! ^_^


	3. 3rd Chapty: Purring Emotions

Before we begin let me have a few reminders.

Saburo was named as Natsuri by Natsumi. I don't know why I chose that name, so, don't ask :)

And oh yeah! Saburo can't actually talk in human language. He turned into a cat, after all…

* * *

**3rd Chapter: Purring Emotions…**

CRAP! As if luck just blew past him. The aliens were no where to be found! It has already been two days. "TWO FREAKING WHOLE DAYS AS A FELINE!" Saburo screamed and panicked in his mind.

Oh, how he missed walking on two feet, showering after a day's work at the radio station, listening to his I-pod, writing poems, drawing and of course usual human things like TALKING! It is as if he likes talking. He never did go well with socializing. He hated how some of his classmates can be so fickle-minded on judging who people are. Have they ever tried to put themselves in other people's shoes! But that was only his side of the wall. This was how their strange world works. People have different view points and it all comes down to one single word- Perspective.

"Sigh… Oh, where, oh, where could those aliens be?" Saburo murmured to himself. He was about to go outside to look for those aliens when Natsumi suddenly called him.

"Natsuri, come over here." Natsumi called as she slowly pulled Saburo for a hug.

"I really don't want to leave you all alone in the house especially with those pesky reptiles but I have to go to school for now. I'll see you later." Natsumi giggled as she hugged Saburo the cat tighter. Unknowingly to Natsumi, her action caused poor 'ol Saburo to blush furiously as he was squeezed upon Natsumi's chest.

After that embarrassing predicament, he decided to visit school just to check if the aliens where there.

* * *

**Where was the Keroro Platoon? Well… Somewhere in a different dimension, I guess…**

"WAAAAAAAAH! Giroro, please have mercy! This is for the sake of the Pekopon invasion! AIYEEE!" screamed Keroro as he ran for his dear life.

"HOW DARE YOU! How many times have I heard that line before! How many times have I been used as a guinea pig! YOU IDIOT!" Giroro shouted as he began to reminisce the times he was used in most of their experiments.

Oh, the drama that was unfolding.

"Well, today I'll have my revenge Keroro! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Giroro laughed defiantly as he blasted another missile towards the sergeant.

"How long do you think this will last?" Tamama asked while eating sweets.

"Kukukukuku… We'll never know" Kururu snickered

"Revenge is never the answer but I know how Giroro feels right now… The betrayal!" Diroro added as he made his own drama scenario, which no one seems to notice.

* * *

**In Natsumi's and Fuyuki's school…** (Was their school actually named? If you know please don't hesitate to send me a message, nyuu)

"Saburo is absent again…" Natsumi said as she made a big sigh.

"So, still daydreaming of him?" Koyuki asked

"Y-y-yes.." Natsumi started to blush violently causing her to stammer.

"What? You actually like that lazy senior?" One of Natsumi's girl fans questioned in an irritating way. Soon, more of Natsumi's nosy fans came to talk some sense to her. They stated bad rumors about him, they stated negative things about him and they stated their frank and cold lines about the one she truly cares for. They have no idea what Saburo was truly like.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Natsumi shouted in protest.

"How could all of you say such close-minded things? None of you know Saburo! He's kind, intellectual and I know he can be eccentric at times but you guys don't know him!" Natsumi said willfully. She walked out off the classroom and started to run towards the roof deck. She hated how people can be so… So… Judgmental…

Little did our dear Natsumi knew, Saburo was actually on a tree branch near her classroom and heard all the defiant words that she uttered just to vouch for him. That made Saburo's heart skip a beat. He never knew someone thought of him that way. Her defense made him see a new side of Ms. Natsumi Hinata.

"So, all this time... She actually has feelings for me." Saburo whispered to himself.

* * *

**In one of the corners of the school's roof deck, there sat Natsumi, rumbling her thoughts and feelings out…**

"Well, it's not their fault that they think that way." Natsumi said as she started to regret how she acted back there. "Still, someone must vouch for him." She released another sigh and hugged her legs.

Suddenly, a silver cat came purring towards her and brushed itself against her arm.

"N-Natsuri? What are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Natsumi

"Did you come here to cheer me up?" Natsumi smiled as she cuddled Natsuri.

Saburo felt awkward at first being called a different name but somehow he got used to it. Afterall, he has a secret identity of being the radio host 623.

"Natsumi, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. It's my fault for talking too loudly." Koyuki said as she opened the door

"Don't worry about it, Koyuki… At least now, the girls know how I truly feel for him." Natsumi smiled once more.

"You know, Natsumi… I think you really do love him." Koyuki smiled back.

But one thing that makes it more awkward is being held like this by a girl, who doesn't know that he was the actual guy she's confessing her feelings for. That made his heart beat to full throttle.

* * *

**In the Hinata residence: Natsumi's room…**

"Even my favorite DJ is M.I.A. (Missing In Action)" sighed Natsumi.

With that, Saburo started yearning to be human again. He missed the radio station, he missed reading fan mails, he missed giving advice to them and he missed broadcasting his written works. But when he was about to deepen his thoughts, Natsumi started to undress herself.

"Oh crap! Oh CRAP!" Saburo's head went crazy. He looked towards the wall and quickly averted his gaze to other things. When suddenly he was carried by the girl's hands.

Natsumi slouched back to her bed, holding the cat right above her. She was face to face with Natsuri now. How she loved the color combination of Natsuri, the silver of its fur and the blue of its eyes. It reminded her of Saburo. Speaking of Saburo.

"Oh, great… Now she holds me like this. I can see her body covered only with her underwear!" Saburo squirmed on her grip. He can't take any more of this. But he suddenly stopped squirming when Natsumi's eyes started to water. She was about to cry.

"You know what, Natsuri? I think I'm really in love with Mr. Saburo Mutsumi Hojo." Natsumi chided as she placed Natsuri back down. She quickly dressed herself and took a red notebook from her bag. Poems, pictures and some memorabilia were placed there, mostly were Natsumi's and Saburo's. Somehow, this girl saw through his facade. She knew things that even Saburo never actually knew about himself. He was close with Natsumi but he only viewed her as an acquaintance. Yes, it was awkward. But somehow this was the only way he can realize _what he truly meant for her. _And now, he wonders… _What she truly meant for him?_

Saburo gazed at Natsumi's face as she cried herself to sleep. Everybody thinks that Natsumi was a strong-willed girl but they are the people who knew less of her. Unknown to them, lies a fragile girl hidden amongst her own tower. She was beautiful in both the inside and the outside. Was he truly falling for her?

He gazed upon the moon. He wished and somehow cursed on where on earth those ALIENS WERE! It is as if his wish was granted! He saw the aliens through the window. A tired Giroro was on a stretcher, same was the burnt Keroro. Yes, finally! He was going to be human soon!

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

Is it good, nyuu? Sorry if it sounds kind of crappy! I did my best! I'll add the other chapters soon! The next chapter? Hmmm… Let's say some fighting, at hand… LOL! ;D


	4. 4th Chapty: Cat Fight

**4th Chapter: Cat Fight**

As if Keroro was not beaten enough! A silver-furred cat lunged at him and started scratching his bruised face. Saburo never was the temper mental kind of person but in this kind of situation, his patience level was just tested to its boiling point.

"AIYEEEEEE! What's wrong with this cat!" Sergeant Keroro screeched.

"It seems to be angry with you, Sergeant" Private Tamama said innocently.

"Do you think I have not realized that, yet!" Keroro squealed as he touched the painful cat scratches.

"Kukukuku! Somehow this cat reminds me of someone but I can be wrong you know… Kukukuku!" Sergeant Major Kururu laughed menacingly but was eventually stopped by a rampage of cat claws. Saburo growled and glared at Kururu and it seems he got the message. It was really Saburo.

"WHAT! This cat is actually Saburo? Kerokerokero! The ray really works like a charm! We can u-uh… NOOOO! Keroro shrieked as another barrage of scratches began.

"O-okay… Maybe not…" The sergeant said as he limped towards Kururu. "I believe we need to change him back now."

"Kukuku. But…" Kururu was about to say an evil scheme but he decided not to continue. The cat's glare was enough warning to say the least

"Apparently, Sergeant here has completely hay-wired the ray. It will take some time before I can fix it again." Kururu said squeamishly

Saburo glared once more. "Y-You don't have to worry Master Saburo. Y-you have our word." Keroro whimpered and pulled Kururu to kneel beside him, though they were against it, they must or they'll get the wrath of the fury swipes again.

**The next day…**

These past few weeks really got to him. Saburo purred happily with anticipation, he can't wait to be human again! He can finally do his usual leisurely human things again! Even if it was just a few weeks, he developed quite an attachment to Natsumi. It somehow made a ping to his heart to think that Natsumi will miss this cat form. And why didn't he think of this earlier! Of course she'll miss Natsuri the cat! Apparently, this cat has been like a confidante to his dear Natsumi. Still, there was really no Natsuri at all. There was no Natsuri that should have existed in the first place. Only him who has been turned into a cat. What can he possibly do?

"Where on earth have you been, you REPTILE! Do you know how much work you had put us through? Fuyuki and I have done all your chores these past few weeks, no thanks to you!" Natsumi scolded

"Foolish Pekopons! I'll have my revenge… Kerokerokero" Keroro snickered.

"Did you say something, REPTILE!" Natsumi glared at the sergeant.

"N-Nothing Master Natsumi… Please forgive me. To atone for my sins I'll do all the chores for the meantime." Keroro whimpered as he started to vacuum the floor.

"Sis, don't be too hard on the Sergeant. See, his atoning for his faults. Now, come on or we'll be late for school" Fuyuki plead just to remove the scary atmosphere that was circulating in their household.

Boy, was Keroro relieved to have Natsumi gone. While cleaning the household, Keroro spotted a folder on the sofa. It was filled of written notes apparently an assignment that Pekopons do.

"Kerokerokero. Foolish, foolish little Pekopons! It seems our monster Natsumi has forgotten her school project. This will be the perfect revenge! Bye-Bye! W-WHA!" Keroro was about to tear Natsumi's assignment but to his demise, Saburo was there to stop the sergeant in the nick of time! Saburo glared at the squeamish Keronian. He quickly jumped out of the window and went off to deliver the forgotten work back to Natsumi. At least, he can give some nice memories for her about Natsuri. He might return to his original form anytime soon and Natsumi must eventually say goodbye to Natsuri, her beloved cat.

**On Natsumi's way to school…**

Was this a wonderful surprise or what? Evidently, a group of thugs were awaiting her arrival. They were hired by a sore loser, who Natsumi has beaten recently in a karate competition. Sure, there are people who don't like to lose, there are people who don't take competition too seriously and there are people who don't like giving up but somehow this one, was completely psychotic.

Natsumi readied herself, she placed her right foot forward, and she positioned herself for self-defense… And there she goes! HIYAAAAAH! She huffed and paced herself from one foe to another, apparently there were too many of them. Alas, she was thankful. Koyuki came just in the nick of time. Koyuki and Natsumi were now positioned in a tight situation, having their backs to each other, the thugs circled them, they were like mice trapped in a cage but that didn't threaten them one bit. So, they continued. There arms and legs worked simultaneously, it was like a dance, they fought perfectly together. They hit their foes one by one, making sure they hit their weak spots and making sure they don't hurt them too badly. They were not as violent as these thugs were.

One foe was left standing upon his limping comrades. Koyuki and Natsumi prepared themselves once more. They were like in an action movie, with those eyes twitching, sweat dripping and somehow with the black borders effect… (Do you get what I mean?) Koyuki went on first, she gave him a right punch then a left kick, another right, a left, and then a quick uppercut but this guy was good, he avoided each and every move Koyuki made. The thug made it look so easy. The thug gave a peculiar smirk. They were caught off-guard! A thug was behind Natsumi, it was a very sly and cliche trap. They can't believe they fell for the oldest trick in all fight scenes. The thug was about to hit her when, suddenly, a silver cat came to her rescue. The cat lunged itself towards the thug's hand and did a powerful bite. Saburo wanted to protect Natsumi, he didn't know the reason why but he didn't like anybody harming his Natsumi. He'll protect her even if it costs him his life. The thug yelped in pain and quickly slammed the cat against the wall. Saburo didn't even had the chance to growl in pain, he just fell back to the floor and he just laid there… Unconscious…

"N-NAAATSUUURIIIII!" Natsumi screamed as she rushed towards Natsuri. She has forgotten everything around her and she focused on her beloved savior. Her beloved cat didn't even make a move, not a stir, not even a budge… Thankfully, Koyuki was there and hurriedly beat the crap out of the last two thugs.

"N-Natsumi…" Koyuki said as she came to her best friend's side.

"Koyuki, where's the nearest vet clinic!" Natsumi tried her best to stop her tears from falling. It began to rain, somehow the sky was crying, crying instead for Natsumi.

"Just across the street. Come on, quickly!" Koyuki answered as they began to run in the pouring rain.

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

Nyuu, I think the story is more like romance/drama than romance/humor… Hehehehe! ;D I think the next chapter would be the last one… Aaaawww… Anyway, please kindly give comments about my story! I think I'm writing very cheesy and crappy stuffs, nyuu!

What happened to Giroro? He's still sleeping soundly with his cat-girl-friend… Hehehehe… After having his revenge rendezvous, he just got too tired… ;P


	5. 5th Chapty: Raining Cats and Saburo!

Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story! Thank you for those who read this, nyuu!

**5th Chapter: Raining cats and Saburo!**

"Sergeant Major Kururu! Why aren't you fixing the ray? Saburo would be very angry." Keroro shivered at the sudden thought of Saburo's fury swipes but Kururu just laughed, his menacing laugh.

"No need to worry, Sergeant. The ray's effect would neutralize momentarily." Kururu snickered once more. Kukukukukukukukuku! Kukukukuku! KUKUKUKU!

"…"

Keroro: sweat drops

**Upon the school's roof deck… (Natsumi's favorite spot)**

"Natsuri was miraculously unharmed from that incident. Apparently, he seems to only have a sore back and an aching head. So please do not fret Ms. Hinata" The vet said as he smiled. Natsumi was so relieved when she heard those words. She thought she has lost a valuable friend. She was soaking wet but she didn't care, all she cared about was her Natsuri sleeping soundly curled on her lap.

She loved staying here on the roof deck when she's feeling lonely. This was also the place where Saburo usually hangs out but he has been absent in school for almost a month now. Natsumi was already missing Saburo too much. Tears slowly fell from Natsumi's cheeks. It dripped right in Natsuri's nose and it awoken him. Saburo thought it was only the rain but it came from the girl's eyes. The rain pitter-pattered as the two sat quietly in the corner, drenched in rain.

Saburo would really love to be human again right now. So, he could hold her, embrace her and finally return her affection. A month with her has opened his eyes. Something in his heart gradually bloomed each passing day. Somehow, those aliens gave a positive side on their accident. It made him realize his feelings for this very emotional girl, who doesn't seem to fail to interest him.

Natsumi clutched Natsuri and held him face to face towards her. She gave him a smile and slowly leaned her forehead against Natsuri's head. When… POOOOOF! Natsuri turned into… S-SABURO!

It was some five blinks later when they realized they were in an awkward position. Saburo was on top of Natsumi, she was below him. They were both drenched by the rain. (You get the picture?) But it did not seem to matter to Saburo.

"Stop crying. I love you, too." Saburo whispered through her ear and kissed a flustered Natsumi right on her lips.

"Natsumi! Good thing they have some extra uniforms!" Koyuki's melodious tune was apparently stopped.

"OMG! I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to bother you guys! WHA! S-SABURO PLEASE PUT SOME PANTS ON! I'll go to the office and see if they have any more extra uniforms!" Koyuki stammered as she hurriedly went back down.

After a few minutes, being properly dressed now. Saburo explained to them what actually happened. Natsumi and Koyuki somehow managed to put things together. They decided to head back down to their classrooms. Natsumi's fans were awaiting them amongst the stairs.

"What happened to you guys!" The girls squealed.

"Nothing, Mr. Cat and I just loved the rain" Natsumi said nervously as she scratched her head.

And only Koyuki knew what that sentence meant.

-**-THE END-**

NYUU! ;D And that closes this story! Once again, thank you for tuning in! Hope it was for your liking… If it sucks… Oh, well… LOL! ;P


End file.
